


Break Down The Walls of My Heart

by darkpanda22



Series: Let The Music Do The Talking [1]
Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), KrismPro (Youtube RPF), MangaMinx (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, F/F, Language Barrier, M/M, Series, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, moving my work from wattpad, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, everyone is born with a heart song. Aleks was born in Russia with no knowledge of English or any other language and moved to America at the age of 20. What happens when a man starts to sing a song in Spanish that has the same beat as his Russian heart song? Soulmate AU Idea was found on Tumblr by queenofthespooky if I remember correctly. Songs used are Waves - Mr Probz, September - Earth Wind & Fire, Hideaway - Kiesza, & Rather Be - Clean Bandit </p><p> (If any translations are wrong feel free to let me know and I'll fix the problem! I used google translate for this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Waves Meet The Shore

 

Aleks frowned as he looked out his bedroom window. 'Maybe coming to America when I don't even know how to speak English was a bad idea.' He thought in his native tongue. Just as the thought passed his mind he heard singing and stepped out onto his balcony. Down below a man with long dirty blond hair started to sing.

 

_My face above the water_

_My feet can't touch the ground_

_Touch the ground, and it feels like_

_I can see the sands on the horizon every time (every time)_

_You are not around_

 

_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_

_Wave after wave_

_Wave after wave_

_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_

_And it feels like I'm drowning_

_Pulling against the stream_

_Pulling against the stream_

 

As he held the end of his chorus another voice began to sing somewhere in the distance. Growing closer with each word he sang.

 

**I wish I could make it easy**

**Easy to love me**

**Love me**

**But still I reach, to find a way**

**I'm stuck here in between**

**I'm looking for the right words to say (to say)**

 

Finally another man came into view, this one with short black hair and a fluffy beard. When he came into view, the man with the dirty blond hair smiled and the two walked toward each other as they finished their song.

 

_**I'm slowly drifting, drifting away** _

_**Wave after wave** _

_**Wave after wave** _

_**I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)** _

_**And it feels like I'm drowning** _

_**Pulling against the stream** _

_**Pulling against the stream** _

 

As they finished the song their foreheads rested on each others then the man with the black hair pulled the other into a kiss. That was when Aleks sighed and walked back into his apartment.

 

A heart song...the song everyone is born with. Forced to sing this song until they find the one with the same song as them. Every morning, he wakes to a different song from a different person but no one with his heart song. No one singing the same words as him. This was the same problem he faced in Russia and he thought maybe if he came here, then he'd find the one with his heart song. So far, Aleks has had the same luck he had in Russia, especially because he doesn't know the language. Those two from before, he felt happy for them but the fact that he may never find the one with his heart song made him want to curl up in a ball and never move again.

 

He sighed as he made himself some breakfast then sat back on his balcony, a little part of him hoping he'd find the one. It was quiet for a long while, which made Aleks slightly happy yet slightly sad. That is until a man started to sing in another language. 

 

_Estamos a miles de kilómetros desde la comodidad, hemos viajado tierra y mar,_

_pero siempre que se encuentre conmigo, no hay lugar en el que me gustaría que se_

_me podría esperar eternamente, exaltada en la escena,_

_mientras que yo estoy con vosotros, mi corazón sigue latiendo_

 

_Con cada paso que damos, el Protocolo de Kyoto de la Bahía_

_Paseando tan fácilmente_

_somos diferentes y el mismo, le dio otro cambio de nombre_

_de las baterías_                 

 

It was a language he had never heard before but the tempo of the song caught his attention. He stood from his seat and looked over his balcony finding the most gorgeous man he had every seen. His black hair was styled up where most of it came forward in an adorable mess of curls and his brown eyes scanned to street curiously behind a pair of black rimmed glasses before meeting Aleks' gaze. He wore black skinny jeans and a simple purple t-shirt with a orange book bag slung onto his shoulder. 

 

_Si usted me dio la oportunidad que lo_

_que es un disparo en la oscuridad, pero yo lo haré_

_saber con todo su corazón, no se puede agitar conmigo cuando_

_estoy con ustedes, no hay ningún sitio donde me gustaría estar_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no me gustaría ser [3x]_

 

Aleks took a deep breath. 'Maybe he could understand? I haven't sung my song in so long but that man...his song has the same beat as my song so maybe...?' He sighed before he nodded to himself and started to sing. 

 

**Мы завоевывает в миссии в найти наш внутренний мир**

**Сделать его вечным так ничего и не завершена**

**Это просто быть сегодня с вами, священную простоту**

**Пока мы ходим вместе, нет я лучше быть**

**С каждым шагом мы, Киото в отсеке**

**Прогулки так небрежно**

**Мы разные и то же, дал вам другое имя**

**Переключатель батареи**

 

The man looked at him curiously, tilting his head as he started to walk closer to the balcony Aleks stood on, listening intently to Aleks sing. Aleks smiled as he got really into his song, feeling the lyrics with all his soul.

 

**Если вы дали мне шанс я будет считать**

**это выстрел в темный, но я его**

**знаю все ваши сердца, вы не встряхивайте меня, когда**

**я с вами, нет Я лучше быть**

**н-н-н-нет, нет, нет, я лучше быть [ 3x]**               

 

The man smiled as Aleks when into the chorus. Aleks return the smile, a light blush settling on his cheeks. The man put up two fingers moving them forward and backward as if to say 'Let's take turns.' Aleks nodded with a small smile.

 

_estoy con ustedes, no hay ningún sitio donde me gustaría estar..._                 

 

Aleks smiled down at the stranger as he held his notes.

 

**Быть, Hoooooooo**                                                                                    

 

The stranger smiled back as he repeated his word softly.

 

_Ser [9x]_                                                                                              

 

Aleks slowly closed his eyes as his voice grew more powerful and high pitched.

 

**Да-e-да-e-да-e-да-e-да, да, да, да**                                                   

 

The man's eyes widen at the notes Aleks was hitting but quickly regained his composure and continued to sing.

 

_Si usted me dio la oportunidad que lo_                                                     

 

**это выстрел в темный, но я его**                                                           

 

_saber con todo su corazón, no se puede agitar conmigo cuando_                     

 

**я с вами, нет Я лучше быть**                                                            

 

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no me gustaría ser_                                                     

 

**н-н-н-нет, нет, нет, я лучше быть**                                                         

 

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no me gustaría ser_                                                      

 

**я с вами, нет Я лучше быть...**                                                     

 

Aleks and the stranger smiled at each other before Aleks got an idea. He threw up a finger, asking him to wait a moment before he disappeared into his house he grabbed is phone and a pad a paper before walking out again. He wrote his name, Aleks Merchant, in big letters on the piece of paper before he turned to show the man while he pointed to himself. The stranger giggled cutely and pulled out a notebook and wrote something down then showing it to Aleks as he pointed to himself. 'Eddie Cardona' it read and Aleks smiled wide. 'The next part's gonna be hard..I don't know too much English..' He thought before he wrote 'No English?' on it and showed it to Eddie. Eddie read it and frowned, shaking his head. Then Aleks wrote 'Language?' and showed it to him. Eddie read it and scribbled on his pad before showing it to Aleks 'Español, You?' it read and Aleks wrote 'Russian' in his native tongue before he showed it to him.

 

Eddie nodded then Aleks pointed to his phone and held up a finger again. He typed on his phone going to Google translate and setting it from Russian to Español, typing in 'Узнайте На английском языке, С мне?'  **(Learn English, with me?)**  into the phone. He was given 'Aprender ingles, conmigo?' so he wrote what he was given onto the paper and showed it to Eddie. Eddie smiled brightly as he nodded and yelled excitedly "Sí!" Aleks smiled, partially at seeing Eddie nod and partially because of how excited the man was. Aleks started to scribble again, this time he put his phone number on the pad and showed it to Eddie. He was confused for a moment before he finally got that it was his number and pulled out his phone and started to tap away at his phone, every now and then looking back  up at the pad until he smiled and tapped furiously at the phone's screen then looked up and smiled as if waiting for something.

 

Seconds later his phone buzzed and he picked up and found Eddie had sent him a message. 'Hello, Is Eddie!' Aleks giggled causing Eddie's smile to widen. Then Aleks looked at his clock and gasped. He hurriedly wrote 'Must go, sorry. Late for Work.' He showed it to Eddie and Eddie frowned before wrote 'Okay. Later?' and showed Aleks as he pointed to his phone. Aleks smiled and nodded before he waved and rushed back into his house getting ready to go to his job at a library down the street. He didn't need to speak to put books back on a shelf so that was what he had been doing since he got here while he struggled to learn English. Eddie stood staring at the balcony where Aleks had just been for a while before he continued to walk down the street humming the tune of his heart song. 

 


	2. Do You Remember, September?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks makes some new friends. Pewdiecry and stuff

_-10 Months Later-_

 

Aleks sat on his balcony, peacefully enjoying the weather until a man started to sing happily. 

 

_Do you remember_

_the 21st night of September?_

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

_While chasing the clouds away_

_Our hearts were ringing_

_In the key that our souls were singing._

_As we danced in the night,_

_Remember how the stars stole the night away_

 

Aleks smiled as he stood and went to the edge of his balcony, enjoying the song, though it was not his own. He bobbed his head slightly as he watch the man with brownish blonde hair dance and swing around the street lights. 

 

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Ba de ya - say do you remember_

_Ba de ya - dancing in September_

_Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

_Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_

_Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_

_Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

 

He smiled to himself and danced as he walked down the street, about to start the next verse when another voice picked it up instead. Aleks's smile widened, happy for the two, whoever they were. 

 

**My thoughts are with you**

**Holding hands with your heart to see you**

**Only blue talk and love,**

**Remember how we knew love was here to stay**

**Now December found the love that we shared in September.**

**Only blue talk and love,**

**Remember the true love we share today**

 

Another man came into view, He had shaggy light brown hair with a white mask on his face. The face on the mask was a little unsettling to Aleks but he was still happy the two had found each other.

 

**Hey hey hey**

**Ba de ya, say do you remember**

**Ba de ya, dancing in September**

**Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day**

**And we say,**

**Ba de ya, say do you remember**

**Ba de ya, dancing in September**

**Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days**

 

The other's appearance must have shocked the man with the blonde hair as he stopped moving completely and stared at the guy with the mask. The man with the mask just continued to sing.

 

**The bell was ringing, aha**

**Our souls were singing**

**Do you remember every cloudy day, yau**

 

Finally the blonde haired man smiled and started to sing along with the masked man.

 

_**And we say** _

_**Ba de ya, say do you remember** _

_**Ba de ya, dancing in September** _

_**Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day** _

_**And we say** _

_**Ba de ya, say do you remember** _

_**Ba de ya, dancing in September** _

_**Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days** _

 

After they sung together the blonde haired man seemed to get his confidence back as he started to dance again, urging the other to do the same and reluctantly the masked man complied as they finished their song.

 

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya** _

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya** _

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya** _

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya** _

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya** _

_**Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya** _

 

Aleks smiled widely as the two laughed together after they finished the song and stopped dancing. He clapped loudly getting their attention. Both men looked up at the balcony and the blonde man blushed lightly as the masked man scratched behind his head. Aleks decided it was time to test out the English he had learned. "Nice song. You two are adorable together!"

 

He smiled genuinely causing the blonde haired man's blush to darken and the masked man's ears turned red, indicating that he my be blushing as well. "T-thank you!" The blond haired man said

 

"You're welcome..?"

 

"Oh my name's Felix!" The blond haired man said

 

"My name's Ryan but call me Cry, please."

 

Aleks nodded "My name's Aleks with a 'ks'. I'm sorry if I bothered you..I just don't have too many friends and your song was really fun to listen too."

 

They shook their heads "No, you didn't bother us!" Felix smiled before Cry added "Well thank you! And hey you just made two!"

 

Aleks smiled wide "Really? Hold on!"

 

He disappeared into his house before he exited his front door and met the two standing under his balcony. They shook hands and exchanged numbers before Aleks smiled and said "Well I won't hold you up anymore. Go spend some time together!"

 

The couple laughed "Ah okay. See ya, Aleks!" Aleks waved as they walked away then went back into his apartment, finding Eddie looking around for something.

 

"What are you looking for?" Eddie jumped so hard he knocked over a chair he had been standing next to causing Aleks to giggle loudly. "Aleks! Don't do that!" He pouted on the floor and Aleks walked over and helped him up.

 

"Sorry...What were you looking for?"

 

"I was looking for you! Where were you?" Aleks smiled wide "I was listening to two guys' heart song and I made friends! Their song was really upbeat and fun to listen too so I just had to tell them it was amazing!"

 

Eddie smiled "Ah well you'll have to introduce me to them one day."

 

Aleks nodded "Yes, they gave me their numbers so it'll be soon."

 

Eddie smiled "Okay."

 

There was a moment of silence as Aleks started breakfast for the two. Then just as Aleks finished with breakfast, Eddie broke it. "Aleks...?" Aleks put all the food on the plates and set them on the table as he answered

 

"Yes, Eddie?"

 

"...Is breakfast ready?"

 

Aleks raised a brow sensing that wasn't what he wanted to ask but decided to let it go. "Yeah, its done. Come eat!"

 

Eddie smiled weakly and sat down at the table. Aleks knew something was wrong and he had an idea to what it was. It was growing closer to the end of their English training and they had promised when they mastered the language they would sing their song again. There was always a chance that they didn't have the same song but Aleks hoped that maybe he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with Eddie. He was attached and he didn't want to let go of Eddie anytime soon. He internally sighed 'Two more months...Two more months then I'll know for sure...'

 


	3. There's No Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and Eddie make more friends. Krinx and stuff

_-2 months later-_

 

Aleks and Eddie smiled as they left their English tutor's building for the last time, holding hands. Over the months Aleks and Eddie had only grown closer. So much so that they started to act more like a couple except for kissing and things like that. They even talked about Eddie moving in but they wanted to sing their songs to finally see if they were linked together. Aleks was really happy that they finally finished their English course but he grew nervous every time he looked at Eddie. They walked back to Aleks' home in silence, that is until a girl started to sing.

 

_Taking me higher than I've every been before_

_I'm holdin' it back, just wanna shout out, "Give me more."_

_You're just a hideaway, You're just a feeling_

_You let my heart escape beyond the meaning_

_Not even I can find a way to stop the storm_

_Oh baby, it's out of my control, It's going home_

 

They turned to look at the girl, finding her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail leaving purple bangs hanging around her face. She wore black jeans and a white and black baseball style shirt, where the sleeves and around the collar were black but the rest of the shirt was white. She smiled to herself as she continued to sing.

 

_But, you're just the chance I take to keep on dreaming_

_You're just another day that keeps me breathing._

_Baby! I love the way that there's nothing sure!_

_Baby! Don't stop me hideaway with me some more!_

_Ooh Aah Aah Ooh Ooh Aah Aah Ooh Ooh Aah Aah Ooh Ooh Aah Aah Ooh_

 

She smiled wider as she started to bob her head lightly, her heart song taking full control of her as she started to dance a little while she walked slowly. She opened her mouth to start the new verse when a new voice sounded and they turned to look at the new singer.

 

**You're sending a shiver up my spine, might overflow**

**You're bringing me closer to the edge of letting go**

**You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling**

**You let my heart escape beyond the meaning**

**Putting my head into the clouds I'm floating home**

**When you get me going I can't find a way to stop**

 

The other girl had long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun and wore a long red shirt with a black belt around her stomach and black jeans. Though, what struck them the most was the girl had one bright red eye while the other was a normal blackish grey color. She smiled sweetly at the girl with purple hair before she closed her eyes and belted the next lines.

 

**You're just a chance I take to keep on dreaming**

**You're just another day that keeps me breathing**

**Ooh, aah, aah, ooh, ooh, aah, aah, ooh**

 

The girl with the purple hair smiled as she walked toward the girl with the red eye. The girl opened her eyes just as the purple haired girl stopped in front of her. She jumped slightly before giggling softly to herself. The purple haired girl chuckled slightly before starting to sing again.

 

_Baby, I love the way that there's nothing sure_

_Baby, don't stop me, hide away with me some more_

_Hide away with me some more_

_Oh, Oh Hideaway with me some more_

 

The red eyed girl started to sing again as she intertwined her hand with the purple haired girl's.

 

**Bringing me higher than I've ever been before**

**I'm holding it back, just wanna shout out, "Give me more."**

**You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling**

**You let my heart escape beyond the meaning**

**Not even I can find a way to stop the storm**

**Oh, baby, it's out of my control, what's going on**

**You're just a chance I take to keep on dreaming**

**You're just another day that keeps me breathing**

**You're a day that keeps me dreaming**

 

They locked eyes, talking through them. The two girls started to take turns before ending the song singing the last line together.

 

 _Ooh_ ,  **aah** ,  **aah** ,  _ooh_ ,  _ooh_ ,  **aah** ,  **aah** ,  _ooh_

**Baby, I love the way that there's nothing sure**

_Baby, don't stop me, hide away with me some more_

_**Hide away with me some more...** _

 

Aleks and Eddie smiled as they clapped loudly, gaining the two girl's attention. "That was a really good song! I'm happy for you two." Aleks commented kindly, making the girls blush.

 

"Ah t-thank you!" The red eyed girl stuttered in a quiet voice that didn't match her powerful singing seconds before.

 

"My name's Aleks and this is Eddie." Eddie smiled and waved.

 

"My name's Michelle but you can call me Minx." "And I'm Krism." They smiled

 

"Sorry if we bothered you..We just really enjoyed your song." Eddie scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

 

"Oh, no you didn't bother us. And thanks!"

 

"Your welcome!" Aleks smiled "Ah well, we won't hold you any longer. We live just down this street so if you come by feel free to say hi!" Eddie beamed, overjoyed by the thought of friends.

 

Minx chuckled "Alright, we'll make sure to stop by. See ya!" Minx and Krism smiled at each other before Minx grabbed Krism's hand and the two took off, getting to know each other better, one step at a time.

 

Aleks looked down as a thought entered his head 'Was it time?'

 

"...Aleks?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I asked if you were ready to go but you didn't answer. Are you alright?"

 

Aleks sighed. "I...Is it time?"

 

Eddie frowned, his nerves kicking in. "If it is your heart song will take over...So is it time?"

 

Aleks stood there for a moment before he looked up. "I...I can feel it..it's time."

 

Eddie smiled "I feel it too..it's time." Eddie took a deep breath and started to sing, in English for the first time.

 

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 

Aleks frowned not recognizing the lyrics. 'No...Don't give up yet..'

 

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same, get you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]_

 

Aleks gasped 'Is it-? Can It really be-?' He beamed as he started the next verse.

 

**We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace**

**Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete**

**It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity**

**As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be**

**With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

**Strolling so casually**

**We're different and the same, get you another name**

**Switch up the batteries**

 

Eddie's smile was so big Aleks though the man's face would get stuck like that. He smiled when Eddie began to giggle to himself in happiness.

 

**If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [3x]**

 

After this Eddie made the same hand motion as when they first met, a light smile on his face. Aleks giggled as he nodded, just like before. 

 

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 

Aleks smiled, this was the part that amazed Eddie, Hell! It even amazed him he could hold a note that high.

 

**Be, hoooooooooo**

 

Eddie stared at him in awe before he shook his head and repeated his word.

 

_Be [9x]_

 

Aleks smiled wide as he slowly closed his eyes 'Let's impress Eddie, shall we?' he thought as his voice grew more powerful and high pitched.

 

**Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah**

 

Eddie looked highly shocked, causing Aleks to laugh lightly. Aleks grabbed Eddie's hand and squeezed it. Eddie returned the gesture with Aleks' other hand.

 

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be**

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_  

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be**

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

 

Aleks slowly leaned forward, resting his forehead on Eddie's as he sung the last line.

 

**When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be...**

 

They smiled wide at each other before Eddie wrapped his arms around Aleks and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first but soon enough melted into the kiss. Their kiss was interrupted, however, by applause. The two parted, Eddie's arms remaining on Aleks' waist, as they looked back and gasped. Felix, Cry, Minx, Krism, and the couple from before, who Eddie had learned from his job that their names were Seamus and James as Seamus works at the same place as Eddie, all stood there clapping and cheering. Even some of the neighbors and people on the street stopped to listen to their song. It warmed Aleks' heart. 'Maybe coming to America was the right decision after all..I got a nice job, nice house, I've made friends, but most importantly....I've got Eddie.'

 

"Lets's celebrate!" Felix yelled suddenly, cutting off any further thought. Aleks smiled and nodded before he turned back to Eddie and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

"I think it's safe to say, you're moving in."

 

Eddie giggled "Hell yeah."

 

"Come on, love birds!" James yelled, causing Aleks to giggled

 

"Come on! We can't leave our friends waiting, now can we?"

 

Eddie giggled "Of course not! Let's go celebrate!"

 

Aleks giggled "Hell yeah!"

 

 

_Heart song...the song everyone is born with. Forced to sing this song until they find the one with the same song as them. Once they do...the world becomes a brighter place._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
